Into the Magical World
by starryfaerie
Summary: She was off ... off to the new world of magic ... taking her first step into the magical world where she had much to discover. Lily takes her first step into the Magical World. How does she feel and what will she discover? ON HOLD


1. Into the Magical World

**Author's** **Note:** This was actually supposed to be the first chapter of a complete story (and I never got down to writing any further after the first chapter). It also happens to be the first chapter of the first fic I ever wrote. Read and review and tell me what you think of it, and if i should continue. The feedback will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

xxx

Lily Evans pushed her trolley loaded with her heavy trunk packed full of her belongings along. She gazed at each of the plastic numbers labelling the platforms at King's Cross Station in London.

"Platform six… Platform seven… Platform eight…" she muttered to herself. Pausing by the barrier between platforms nine and ten, she fished about in her pocket and brought out a creased yellowish envelope addressed in emerald green ink to "Miss L. Evans". She lifted the flap of the envelope and moved a piece of parchment folded inside. She drew out a train ticket. According to it, her train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry left at exactly eleven o'clock from Platform nine and three quarters on September the first.

That was exactly the problem. She didn't know where to find this platform. It simply didn't exist! She could see the large plastic number nine over platform nine, and the large plastic number ten over platform ten. However, there was nothing at all in the middle where her platform should have been.

Lily scratched her head, thinking. So much had happened during the summer that needed thinking about. First she had received a mysterious letter in the mail two weeks into the summer holidays. The letter was signed Minerva McGonagall but had no stamp on the envelope and no return address. The letter told her that she had a place at a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter had also told her that they awaited "her owl no later than July 31". Lily had no idea what it meant until she saw a large tawny owl perched on her window sill. Enclosed with the letter was a list of the required books and equipment. She was rather baffled when she read the list. Where in the world was she going to find a shop that sold these book titles, wands, cauldrons and all the other listed things?

Confused over what to do, she had consulted her mother and showed her the letter. Mrs Evans had given Lily a big hug and said, "Oh Lily dear! This is wonderful! I suppose now there's an explanation for all the weird things you somehow did in the past. You're a witch!" At this point her mother had paused before continuing with a playful gleam in her eye, "but not a wicked one, are you?"

Lily had laughed at her mother's subtle joke. In a few moments her mother had gone around the whole house, banging on doors and proclaiming the news to the rest of the household. Her father had seemed equally delighted upon hearing the news. However, her older sister, Petunia, did not seem too pleased about it.

"What does it mean?" she had asked sceptically upon hearing the news.

"I don't know," Lily had replied truthfully. "I guess I'll have to wait and find out."

The next thing Lily had to do was to figure out what the letter meant when it said that they awaited "her owl". She went into her room and stared blankly at the owl perched outside her window for a moment. Then she read the letter over and over again. A thought, a very far-fetched thought, crossed her mind. Did the letter mean that she had to send this owl back with a reply? It did not seem likely. On the other hand, there was no other explanation she could come up with. She decided to set about replying the letter before figuring out if she was supposed to send it. After all, there were at least a couple of questions she needed answers to.

She went over to her desk, picked up a pen, a blank piece of paper, sat down and began to write, referring to the letter consistently.

_To whom-it-may-concern_ (she began)

_My name is Lily Evans. I have recently received an acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, I have absolutely no idea what this means. I hope you could tell me more about it so that I can understand better._

_I would like to ask where I am to buy my school supplies as I have no idea. Could you kindly also tell me how I am to get to Hogwarts School?_

_Thank you._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lily Evans_

__

Here, she put down the pen and reread the letter once. It was rather short, she thought. However, she had put down what she mainly wanted to know. She folded the letter and left it on her desk before crossing the room to open her window. The owl perched outside hopped into the room and ruffled its feathers. Lily found herself gazing at the creature and admiring its beauty.

_And it isn't even scared of me, why should I be scared of it? _She found herself thinking.

"Why are you here? Am I supposed to send my reply letter with you?" she asked the owl even though she knew it could not answer. To her surprise, the owl gave her a look that seemed to say "Yes". Lily could not believe it. She shook her head and muttered to herself, "Now I'm imagining things."

However, she could not resist taking the letter up to the owl and asking, "Is this what I'm supposed to give you?"

As an answer, the owl merely took the letter in its beak, turned around and flew out of the open window into the distance. Lily stood gazing after it in silence until it had disappeared. Then she shut her window quietly and hoped that the owl would return with a reply.

Later that evening, Lily heard a faint tapping on her bedroom window. She opened it and the very same owl hopped into the room with a letter in its beak. The envelope, she realised, bore the same wax seal as the original letter that she had received. She tentatively took the letter from the owl's beak. This time, the owl spread its wings and flew off immediately. She watched it for a moment before turning her attention back to the letter in her hand. She opened it and read:

****

**Hogwarts****School**** of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We have received your letter by owl and will therefore answer your questions._

_If you receive a letter from Hogwarts School in the year you turn eleven, it means that you are a witch. In your case, you happen to be a muggle-born witch. Muggle is the term that the magical community uses to describe non-magic folk. Muggle-born means that you were born to those who were not magical. It also means that you are the first in your family line to ever possess the magical abilities._

_School supplies can be purchased in Diagon Alley, London. The entrance to Diagon Alley can be found in the backyard of The Leaky Cauldron, a well-known pub to magical folk. The currency of the magical community is in galleons, sickles and knuts. Muggle money can be exchanged for these at Gringotts Bank, also located in Diagon Alley._

_You can get to Hogwarts School by taking the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross Station. It leaves at exactly eleven o' clock from Platform 9 and ¾ on September the first. Please be punctual or you might miss the train. Your ticket is enclosed._

_We look forward to have you joining us at Hogwarts soon._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

__

Lily put down the letter. It had certainly explained most of the things she did not know. The next thing she had to do was to pay a visit to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies.

xxx

Lily and her mother made a trip down to London the next week. With some difficulty, they found The Leaky Cauldron, a small and rather dingy-looking pub which was hardly obvious in the busy street it was located in. The bar-man had showed them the entrance to Diagon Alley, tapping on the third brick above the dustbin three times with his wand and letting the entrance magically appear.

The first thing they did when they stepped through the archway to Diagon Alley was to gape at the twisting street full of magical shops and wonderful things to see. Soon, they found Gringotts Bank (run by goblins) and exchanged some muggle money for galleons, sickles and knuts before heading for the shops to purchase Lily's school supplies.

They visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions (where Lily purchased her uniform), Flourish and Blotts (where she got her set books), the Apothecary (where she purchased Potion ingredients), Ollivander's Wands (where she got her wand) and many of the other fascinating shops that lined the magical street of Diagon Alley.

Soon after they had purchased all the required equipment, Lily and her mother headed home once more. Lily started looking through her school books, all of which were very interesting. Sometimes she spent hours in her room just reading them and gazing at the moving photographs and pictures. Her parents took her excessive reading lightly, though sometimes they had to drag her out of her room for meals. Petunia, on the other hand, gave Lily a sour look each time her magical ability was mentioned. Lily was surprised at this behaviour as Petunia did not usually treat her like that. However, she did not take it seriously and let it rest.

xxx

The end of the summer came quickly and before Lily knew it, it was the last day of August. She spent the day packing her new trunk with all her school supplies, making sure that she brought along her favourite stuffed toy – a teddy bear called Cotton.

The next morning, her parents drove her up to King's Cross Station. Petunia had decided to come along as well. Her father lifted her trunk onto a trolley and wheeled it into the station for her. When they were inside, her mother pulled Lily into a tight hug and said, "I'm going to miss having you around dear. Don't forget to write!"

"Yes, I want to hear all about your first week in school," her father added, clapping a hand firmly on her shoulder.

The whole trip up to King's Cross Station, Petunia had kept silent while Lily had chatted happily with her parents. Now, she turned to Lily and said, "I want to know about it too. So make sure you write!"

Her tone was harsher than usual. However, Lily did not notice.

"Of course I'll write!" she declared brightly. "I'll probably be so excited and bursting of news that I couldn't wait to share it with all of you!" She beamed round at her family. "I'm going to miss all of you but I promise I'll come home for the Christmas holidays!"

The four of them stood there for a moment, not speaking. Then Mr Evans suddenly glanced at his watch and said to his wife, "Oh dear, look at the time, we'd better start back if you want to make it on time for your meeting." He looked over at Lily, "Sorry we can't see you off on your train Lily dear, but we'll come when you come home for the holidays. You'll have to find your platform yourself. It isn't very difficult is it? Just look at the numbers," he gestured towards the plastic numbers labelling the platform.

"Have a good term darling, and once again, don't you dare forget to write!" her mother called as they made their way out of the station, leaving a waving Lily in the station.

It was now that Lily Evans stood in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten, wondering how on earth she was going to get onto the platform that was seemingly non-existent. She decided to move away from the barrier as she was obstructing the way of some people. She positioned herself in an unobtrusive spot to think about her current dilemma. Glancing at her watch, she noted that she had about twenty minutes to get onto the train. She let her eyes wander over the various people in the station and absently watched as a tall sandy-haired boy glanced around and walked straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, disappearing smoothly into the solid metal.

Lily shook herself mentally. _What did that boy just do?_ He had walked towards the barrier, she remembered, _and he had walked right into it!_ She realised with a jolt that the barrier could well be the entrance to platform nine-and-three-quarters-the-seemingly-non-existent. Glancing quickly around, she pushed her trolley and headed straight for the barrier between platforms nine and ten just as the sandy-haired boy had done. When she was almost at the barrier, she stopped abruptly and stared at the solid metal. What if it didn't work? What if she crashed straight into the barrier and was knocked off her feet? What if she fell over and made a fool of herself?

_Stop what-if-ing and just do it_, she chided herself. Despite the thought, she still could not help feeling nervous about it. _Just do it_, she reminded herself. She gripped the handle of her trolley tightly and, on a sudden hunch, ran straight at the barrier…

…and passed smoothly through it.

Lily turned around, panting slightly from the effort. Her gaze was met by a wrought-iron archway standing where the barrier had originally been. The sign that hung over the platform read, "Platform 9 ¾" and underneath "Hogwarts Express, 11 o' clock". She heaved a sigh of relief that all the what-ifs had not come true. Making her way slowly down the platform, Lily looked for an empty compartment. She found one near the middle of the train and just managed to heave her trunk into it and onto luggage rack overhead. She sank into the seat to catch her breath. The people outside mingled and chattered happily. Parents rattled off reminders to their children while students exchanged news and greetings. Suddenly, a high shrill whistle pierced the air. The station guard began moving down the train, shutting the doors of the compartment as he went.

Soon, the train began to move, its funnel emitting puffs of white smoke as it went. Lily Evans sat in her empty compartment, watching the waving people on the platform as the train pulled out of the station. She felt a rush of excitement well up inside her as the train rumbled steadily along the track. She was off. Off to her first term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, off to a new school, new friends, off to the new world of magic, off to a new environment and taking her first step into the magical world where she had much to discover.

xxx

the end :)

how was that after all? REVIEW and tell me! thanks!


End file.
